


Sweet, Than Sour, Than Sweet.

by SemeGal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, just read it, kurotsuki - Freeform, there's cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tsukishima isn’t feeling well over the weekend, he’s fine with being alone for the time being. But when Kuroo shows up at his house with his favorite treat, he decides companion isn’t so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Than Sour, Than Sweet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuGiOhRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/gifts).



It was one of those days where one didn’t feel like doing much, felt in a sour mood all day, just generally didn’t want to deal with people. That was the mood Tsukishima was in.  
He was thankful that today he would get the house to himself, Akiteru was out with friend’s, his mother out shopping for most of the day, it was peaceful.  
The blond had pretty much ignored his cell, besides shooting his best friend, Yamaguchi a text saying he wouldn’t be talking at all today because he wasn’t feeling well. Above all, he had some sympathy and hated when the freckled boy was so worried about him. It was.. Weird.  
Laying on his stomach, picking up the magazine in front of him, his phone lost tousled in the sheets of the bed he had yet to make, Tsukishima flipped through it lazily. There was no real goal for today, he had finished any homework after practice on the bus home. So that wasn’t an issue, there were no chores really. He needed to clean his knee guards, but that could quite obviously wait.

He was left to relax, to himself, which wasn’t bad every once in awhile. He would’ve enjoyed it a bit more, a bit longer if it weren’t for the curled hand drumming against his house door. Making him practically jump out of his skin.  
Slowly rolling over, taking his sweet time Tsukishima slipped on his house shoes.  
Did Akiteru forget his key? Or did his mom need help? Flashing a glance at his clock his brows furrowed as his pace paused. Neither one of them would be back so early, and usually Yamaguchi did as he asked and gave him distance. So who in the world could it be?

Shuffling to the door, placing his hand on the wooden handle, Tsukishima took a deep breath before he slid it open lazily. What was on the other end, was the thing, rather, person that sent his heart soaring a little too fast for his liking.  
At his doorstep stood Kuroo Tetsurou. Tall, handsome, corky, weird. All around okay, and average guy. But even then he found himself attracted to the male, Tsukishima frowned softly at the other, trying to ignore how much his insides screamed to jump and hug him. For whatever reason it was, he was pretty happy to see him, flicking his eyes down to the shopping bag in the others hand but bringing them back up quickly as Kuroo spoke. Damn he loved that jaw line as well.

“Hey four eyes, freckles mentioned you weren’t feeling well. So I figured since I was in town, I’d stop by with your favorite treat.” The grin that spread across Kuroo’s face was probably enough to melt most people, but compared to Tsukishima it was nothing, the nickname kinda ruined the sexual appeal of that grin.

The frown only furthered, why in the world would Yamaguchi pass that on? That was only his first question, he had several. Blinking rapidly Tsukishima groaned, he had to put up this exhausting facade of pretending he didn’t care as much as he did. But it was all the more worth it if he could avoid getting close to people. But somehow Kuroo managed to bypass it, whether intentionally, or unintentionally.

“Okay.. But why do you care?” One of his questions he wanted an answer to, and all he got was a shrug from the other as he held up the bag, shaking it gently. As if that would persuade Tsukishima to let him in. And it would’ve, perhaps if he wasn’t feeling as sour as he was.

“Ah come on, Tsuki. Can’t you give a guy a break? No one else is here, right? you don’t have to pretend you hate me.” His tone was near mocking, and that just made Tsukishima angrier, but on the flip side, he was right to some degree about Kuroo and his observation. It was a slight win, and slight loss.

Huffing softly, Tsukishima tied his arms around his chest as he shifted his weight onto one foot, his frown deepening as he glared at the other outside his door way.

“Who says it’s pretend?” The fake hurt was more than enough to make the blond scoff, averting his eyes as Kuroo gripped his chest, hand over his heart saying he was-’Heartbroken’ as he fake whimpered. What kind of joke for a third year was he?

“You’re so cold, Tsuki. Let me in please~ I’m just a little stray cat offering you strawberry shortcake in return of a comforting home.” The grin appeared nearly as fast as it disappeared, he caught Tsukishima’s attention as he shook the bag gently again. Wiggling his eyebrows way too suggestively for just cake.

Growling low in his throat, Tsukishima didn’t deny the other entrance, but did not grant it as he walked away. Leaving the door open, as well as the question of whether to come in or not.  
He didn’t want to say yes and give Kuroo the petty satisfaction, but he didn’t really have a reason to say no. Not that he really needed a reason to say no, he could’ve. But, he really wanted the cake. Yeah. The cakes what he wanted.

Kuroo stared curiously through the door, poking his head in hesitantly as the other started to walk away. Could he come in? Oh well, taking the silent invitation Kuroo stepped through the frame, turning to slide the door closed behind him before slipping off his shoes.  
He figured, perhaps Tsukishima was too embarrassed to say come in? If so, that was pretty cute. But it was certainly not the only cute thing about the boy.  
Looking up in time to see Tsukishima round the corner to a hallway, the cat captain jogged his way the short distance just in time to have a door slid closed in his face. It wasn’t slammed, more like-’Come in if you want, if you don’t fuck off.’ But, he traveled all the way here to make sure Tsukishima was okay. What was the point in leaving now due to simple tsundere rejection?

Opening the thin door, Kuroo quickly flicked his eyes around the boy’s room as he entered, looking at everything so carefully. It made the first year sat on his bed rather uncomfortable.

“Stop staring at everything, it’s weird. Just.. Give me the cake.” Tsukishima grumbled from behind one of the old sports magazines his brother gave him. This edition was about American football, ironically enough. Though he wasn’t entirely interested, it was worth a look to see what other athletes had to deal with.

Kuroo grunted, turning to close the door behind him before sinking to the floor beside Tsukishima’s bed, the bag to his left, nearest to the boy.  
Leaning his head back against the mattress, the ringing silence settling in a little too quickly for Kuroo’s liking, he hummed softly as he watched the concentrated golden hues flick up and down the pages hastily.

“To be real with you, I came here because I was worried about you..” Kuroo let the sentence drag on a little, gaining a look from the boy as he slowly put down the magazine.  
Kuroo was so easy to read, too easy almost, who traveled all this way casually? No one, but apparently Kuroo Tetsurou thought so. What a lame story..

“Why? We’re not even teammates, barely friend’s.” Maybe he was being stingy on the friend’s part, their relationship had developed some after the training camp. But not a lot, considering it was over text. But even with that, it made any neutral expression on the captain’s face disappear.

“Barely friend’s? While, you’re probably right, and I know nearly next to nothing about you. I wanna know, first off.. And secondly, you’ve caught my eye. Whether you see it as a bad or a good thing, that’s left to you. But, I like you, Kei. That’s why I’m here.” The words had the boy’s heart pounding a little too hard, he was sure his face was burning a bit, especially since he could tell how the tension in Kuroo’s face lifted. He must’ve made some expression to make him smirk like that. And fuck, was it sexy.

Kuroo slowly lifted himself to the bed, sitting in front of Tsukishima with crossed legs. Tsukishima pushed himself up and away from the other, he didn’t want to be that close, it was weird, strange.. But even then he could feel the heat radiating off of Kuroo’s body.  
The blond was quick to advert his gaze, growling softly as he pressed a hand to his chest. As if that would help anything. Kuroo even used.. His first name. How corny.

“Shut up.. You don’t know.. What you’re talking abou-”

“For once shut up and listen to your seniors.” Kuroo grumbled, leaning forward and pressing Tsukishima against his pillows, his heart was beating so loud, Kuroo thought he could hear it. Grinning softly the ravenette closed the distance between them, placing a small peck on the boy’s lips.

“Telling someone to shut up is no way to show love.. You know..” Tsukishima grumbled, rolling his head to the side. Even if he wasn’t looking he knew the other was grinning from ear to ear now. How annoying.

“Oh~? And like you have much to say about that, Mr salty.” Kuroo chuckled as he watched the flush further, placing a soft kiss against the boy’s cheek.

He liked Tsukishima, a lot. More than he thought, really, before hand he had thought this was a simple crush and perhaps he’d get over it. But at the same time, a part of him knew it was more. Really that part of him was Kenma observing the situation too well, and holding interventions for Kuroo when he would deny his attraction to the handsome middle blocker.

Reaching up to adjust his glasses, Tsukishima squirmed beneath the senior, grinding his teeth as he tried to wish the flush down, avoiding the cat-like eyes glaring into him.

“Mr salty? Really? How creative..” As much as he griped, Tsukishima knew he liked Kuroo in a perhaps more than friends way. He didn’t need anyone to point that out to him, though, he tried denying to himself dozens of times before he accepted it, the fact that Kuroo was going to be implanted in his mind. And there wasn’t much he could do about it.

Leaning away, back onto his knees, the last thing Kuroo wanted to do was make the boy uncomfortable, but he still trapped the thin, long legs between his own.  
Tsukishima sat up onto his elbows, still refusing to look at Kuroo.

“Oh, and who said I needed to be creative when I can get you to blush like that, by just saying your first name?” Kuroo hummed, reaching out the touch Tsukishima’s cheek as the boy scoffed. He tried to play it off, like he didn’t want to hug and kiss Kuroo right now. But he was so smug, so cocky. He needed to be knocked down a little..

“You’re so petty, Tetsurou.” And there it was, Tsukishima was pretty sure Kuroo’s face was brighter than his own, chuckling softly the blush started to fade on his own cheeks as Kuroo stared at him awe, right before he tackled Tsukishima to the bed with a hug. Burying his nose in the boy’s soft, pale neck.

“You’re so cute.. Kei.” Dammit. He wasn’t going to win, was he?

~Till Next Time~


End file.
